


Prince Sidon's Riding Lessons

by Alyx_Aizawa



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Gen, Horseback Riding, Horses, M/M, Pining Link, Pining Prince Sidon, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Some Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, actually educating, help I cant stop writing more, link's aging gets slowed down by the shrine of resurrection, some sad vibes, two dorks hanging out and becoming lovers, yes I named the giant horse Dwarf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyx_Aizawa/pseuds/Alyx_Aizawa
Summary: Link teaches Sidon how to ride a horse, romance ensues.
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	Prince Sidon's Riding Lessons

Today was going absolutely fantastic! The sun is shining, the birds are singing, and Muzu doesn't have any lessons planned for the day. Overall it was a great day for Prince Sidon. So when his best friend asked him if he wanted to learn how to ride a horse, well he just couldn't say no! 

"I must ask, Link. Aren't horses a bit... small for me?" Link smiles at him and starts to sign.

'Don't worry about it. You'll be using one of my horses.' Link's eyes crinkle with happiness, making Sidon's heart skip a beat. He knows he's hopelessly in love, but he can't help it! When Link looks at him with those beautiful blue eyes, it just sparks something inside of him!

It's a long walk to the nearest stable and an even longer wait for Link's horse to arrive but when it does, Sidon's eyes widen in shock.

"That's one big horse!" Link laughs at Sidon's flabbergasted expression. Link gets Sidon's attention and starts signing again.

'His name is Dwarf," Link signs but is cut off by Sidon's laughter. "What's so funny?"

"You named the giant horse, Dwarf?" Sidon gasps out in between giggles. Link pouts and it only makes Sidon laugh harder. When the giggles subside, Link explains what to do.

'You're gonna want to try to be as small as possible-"

"Like you?" Sidon smirks. Link swats at him but only serves to prove his point. Link's hand brushes his and the feeling makes him jolt. Link looks at him in concern but he waves it off. Now if only his heart would calm down...

'As I was saying, you're gonna want to be as small as possible as to not spook the horse. You also have to be quieter as horses don't like loud noises.' Sidon nods his head and follows Link's lead by sitting on the ground. Link gives him an apple and the horse immediately perks up.

'First, we are gonna have the horse get used to you. Horses really like apples, so try feeding him. Remember no sudden movements or loud noises.' By the end of Link's instructions, the horse is already upon them. Sidon slowly holds out the apple and the horse happily chomps down on it.

"What next?" Sidon says, patting the horse's nose.

'Next, we are gonna get you on the horse. I'm probably gonna have to adjust the stirrups for you and get you used to the saddle.' Link dissolves into soft muttering. Sidon observes the curves of Link's face, watching as they move with every little word Link breathes. He could stare for hours. Alas, Link notices his staring and tilts his head.

'Sidon?' Sidon snaps out of his reverie, blushing.

"Yes, my love?" It doesn't hit him until he sees Link blush a bright red.

"Omg I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking! I was just admiring your looks! You're really pretty and I just couldn't help myself!" By the end of his flustered ramblings, he's put his face in his hands from the embarrassment.

Silence leads him to peek from behind his hands. Link is still as a rock, eyes blown wide and mouth forming a little circle. His blush is vividly present, extending down to his neck and back to his ears. Sidon always thought those ears were cute but now that they are a lovely shade of red, he loves them even more.

A raspy "Oh," comes from Link, this being the first time that he's spoken aloud in front of Sidon. Immediately, Sidon commits his voice to memory. Link's rough voice is both oddly charming and melodic. He would love to hear it more.

"Oh?" Sidon inquires.

'You like me, don't you.' Link shakily signs. Sidon has an internal crisis before coming to terms with the mess he's found himself in. He nods, determination in his eyes.

"I've loved you for a very long time." At this, Link lets out the cutest whine before trying to hide his face in his cloak. Which fails terribly because he isn't wearing his cloak. It's a cute attempt though.

Link mutters something, making Sidon curious. What could drive Link to speak aloud again? Impulsively, he tilts Link's head up to meet his eyes. He doesn't regret it as Link's eyes are full of love.

"What was that, darling?" He whispers, making Link shiver.

"I-I love you too." Sidon smiles brightly before peppering kisses on Link's face.

"You are absolutely adorable, my love!" Link giggles as Sidon presses a kiss to his nose.

'Shouldn't we get back to the riding lessons?' Link signs with a teasing grin. Sidon clears his throat, blushing. 

"Yes, we should probably do that." They stand up, suddenly more aware of their surroundings. The surrounding people look away and go back to what they were doing, many of them chuckling to themselves. Ah, young love.

'Ok, so I'm gonna double-check the horse's gear first before we get you up on the saddle.'

"Got it." Sidon stood awkwardly to the side while waiting for Link to finish, still embarrassed about his show of affection in public.

'All set! You can jump on now.' Sidon circles the horse, trying to figure out how he's supposed to get on this creature. 

'Oh yeah, you're gonna need something to get up. Usually, I just vault up but something tells me that would be a bad idea for you to replicate.' Link comments before carrying a set of stairs. Link places the set of stairs next to Dwarf, gesturing for Sidon to get on.

'Now you're gonna want to put one foot on the stirrup before swinging your other leg over the saddle.' Sidon steps up the stairs before putting a foot in one of the stirrups. He hoists himself up before swinging over the saddle and placing his foot in the other stirrup.

'Excellent!' Link signs, smiles brightly. Sidon wants to kiss him so badly but if he tries to do that now he will likely fall off the horse. So he pushes that urge away for the time being.

'Now here's the reins. Make sure you don't drop them seeing as they are what you use to steer.' Link gives him the reins before signing to him. 'Oh and don't tug too hard on the reins, you'll hurt the horse.'

"Ok, what next darling?" Link blushes a faint pink before signing again.

'Are you gonna keep calling me pet names?' He signs while pouting. Sidon just winks. Link groans, holding his head in his hands. Although from this height, Sidon can't see the grin playing on Link's lips.

"Is...is that alright?" Sidon asks, suddenly unsure. Link peeks out from behind his hands before nodding slowly. Sidon's grin returns full force as he fist pumps the air.

"Alright! What next?" Link can't handle how cute Sidon is being. He just wants to kiss him! But Sidon on a horse is even taller, he can't even reach him normally! Link snaps out of his thoughts when Sidon starts speaking.

"What's got you pouting, my dear?" Link blushes and crosses his arms. But then he realizes he needs his hands to sign and pouts even more.

'You're too tall. Can't kiss you.' Its Sidon's turn to blush now. 

"Well how about I give you kisses after the riding lessons?" Sidon suggests shyly. Link nods his head a little too fast but he doesn't care, he gets kisses after this!

'So first thing you wanna do is to relax in your seat. Keep your heels down and your hands low on the saddle, like this.' Link signs before moving Sidon's hands behind the saddle's horn.

'Then you're gonna want to gently give him a firm tap with your heels. That'll make him move forward. To turn, use the reins. Left to go left, right to go right, and backwards to stop.' Link steps back as Sidon taps his heels to the horse. The horse slowly starts walking forward. Sidon taps again and the horse starts trotting.

Sidon cheers and lets go of the reins. Several things happen at once. The reins fall to the ground, leaving the horse to trip over them, and that makes Sidon fall off of the saddle. Sidon lands in a daze next to the fallen horse. Link runs over to Sidon, skidding to a stop above him. His frantic signing makes Sidon's head spin.

"Love, please slow down." Link heeds his request taking a moment to collect himself.

'Are you okay? You didn't hurt anything did you?' Link frets. Sidon grins reassuringly at Link, picking himself up off the ground.

"I'm fine dear. Now is the horse okay?" Sidon turns to face the horse only to find him lying on his side. Fearing the worse, he starts to panic.

"Oh my god, is he hurt? Is he breathing?" The horse picks this time to let out a chortle. Link's laugh makes Sidon pout. 

"It's not funny!" A blush slowly starts to form on Sidon's face.

'It kinda is.' Link giggles. 'Dwarf is just like that. Once he's down, he's down for good. Well, until he wants to get up.'

"So does that mean our riding lesson is over?"

'Not quite.' Link pulls out a carrot from his bag and instantly, Dwarf starts sniffing the air. Dwarf's head swerves towards the carrot and he scrambles to get up. He ends up tripping again but he gets right back up. Link moves the reins out of the way and feeds Dwarf the carrot. After giving Sidon the reins, Link tells him to get onto the horse again.

"Link, I love you but how am I supposed to get up onto this horse? I had to use steps to get on in the first place."

'I'll just lift you onto the saddle.' 

Link gestures to get on his shoulders and Sidon does so, albeit reluctantly. Sidon blinks in shock as Link effortlessly lifts him up. Sidon climbs onto the saddle, positioning himself accordingly. When he turns back to face Link, he only has one thing to say.

"... _how_." Link grins before holding a finger to his lips, indicating that it's a secret. Sidon shakes his head in disbelief.

"You always find new ways to impress me, my love." Link blushes, grinning shyly. 

"So, shall we try again?" Sidon asks with stars in his eyes. Link can't resist those sparkling eyes, he doesn't want to either. He nods his head and takes the reins.

'Perhaps I should walk you around first so that you can get the hang of it.' Sidon grins sheepishly before nodding his head. Link starts them off at a slow pace before transitioning into a light jog. They stop after a few minutes of practice, letting Link catch his breath. 

Once he does, Link straightens up and starts to sign. 'Ok, I think you're ready. Now I want you to go to the end of this road and back. If you don't think you can handle it-'

"Of course I can handle it! I'm sure with your expertise I could do this blindfolded!" Link blushes and hides in his hood, which works this time since he grabbed it.

'Just go already.' Link gives Dwarf a few gentle pats before moving off to the side. Sidon's mouth sets into a determined grin before he gives Dwarf a firm tap. 

Dwarf sets out into a trot and soon, Sidon is over at the end of the road. Sidon's grin widening is the only warning Link gets before Sidon is urging Dwarf to go into a canter. They don't exactly fly by, because Dwarf is a lazy piece of shit, but they do get back marginally faster than before.

Sidon jumps off the back of the horse and sweeps Link into a hug. "Oh Link, that was _amazing!"_

Link pats Sidon's back and whispers into his ear. "They can go faster than that." Sidon gasps and looks at Dwarf. Dwarf is lying on his side again, chewing at some grass.

Link squirms in Sidon's grasp and he sheepishly puts Link down. 'However, Dwarf only goes up to a canter.' Link signs to Sidon, making Sidon deflate. Link ponders for a moment before he gets an idea.

'We could breed you a horse that could gallop.' He signs excitedly. Sidon blushes and rubs the back of his head.

"Are you sure? That must be expensive and I don't want to waste your money." Sidon asks tentatively.

'Don't worry, I have enough.' Link signs ominously.

"Well if you say so..." Sidon says, squinting at Link skeptically.

'...follow me. I have something I want to show you.' Link signs before taking off. Sidon has to sprint to keep up with him and even then he still falls behind.

Maneuvering his way through the rocky terrain is difficult but he manages. Finally, Link stops at a cliffside. Sidon walks up beside him, out of breath.

"What's so important that you need to run all the way here?" Link just looks at him and points. He follows Link's finger to the most beautiful sunset he's ever seen.

"... _oh_." Sidon gazes in awe at the magnificent splash of oranges and pinks. The golden sun sits at the edge of the world, slowly sinking into the horizon. Sidon turns to Link, who is observing him.

'So, what do you think?' In response, Sidon kisses him. Link's hand comes up to Sidon's cheek and gently rubs circles into the skin. Sidon nibbles on Link's lip carefully, making sure not to break the skin.

They break apart, gasping for air. Sidon looks into Link's eyes and sees pure love. He wouldn't mind spending eternity with him. He voices this aloud and Link laughs.

'Didn't I tell you?' 

"Tell me what?"

'The shrine of resurrection slowed down my aging process. I'm gonna be as old as you.' Link lets that sink into Sidon's brain for a bit. Sidon's eyes widen comically after a few minutes.

"Link, that's... We're gonna be..."

'Yeah, we are gonna be together forever Sidon.' Sidon leans over and hugs Link. A single tear splashes on the rocky terrain. All this time he thought he would have to mourn his love one day. Now though, that thought is a distant memory. 

More tears fall as Sidon really realizes what this means. Link comforts him, whispering reassurances into his ear. The two boys stand on the cliffside cradled in each other's arms, their destinies entwined. They know not what they will face, but they do know one thing. They never have to be alone again.

**Author's Note:**

> Join my discord!- https://discord.gg/zjHzxVM


End file.
